


Junk in the Trunk

by EdgeLady



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Crack, Incubus Jack Morrison, M/M, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Tortured Latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/pseuds/EdgeLady
Summary: That moment when swiping right on Grindr summons an incubus into your living room.A silly R76 gift for Mashath (https://twitter.com/mashaths) for the 2020 Overwatch Fall Exchange. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98
Collections: Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020





	Junk in the Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Slynx for providing the title to this piece, and Passeridae and Rosie for beta reading! Love you all!

Cataloguing dusty old things in his mother’s attic is not how Gabriel Reyes would normally choose to spend a precious day off, the likes of which are few and far between. Free time? He doesn’t know her, not when he was a single dad of two rowdy teens and had a full-time job and was a good son who helped his widowed mother maintain her beat-up old house when he wasn’t working.  
  
In the grand scheme of things, when normally he’d be sweating his ass off in the California sun to paint her house or rebuild a rotting fence or mow her lawn, he supposes sitting in her attic glaring at a stubborn old trunk isn’t quite as exhausting.

Still, the trunk is not cooperating and that kind of pisses him off. Mama Reyes had wanted her attic full of crap cleared out — an attic full of several generations of the Reyes family’s things all jumbled together. At least his sisters and nieces are getting a kick out of playing dress up with all the old clothes, he supposes.

The trunk is it, the one item Gabriel had purposely left for last because it was heavy as fuck, not to mention locked. He had no idea where the key for the damn thing was. Clearing out the attic hadn’t produced one, so he’s left sitting on a stool scowling at it in hopes that the force of the infamous Reyes glare alone would pop the lock where sheer physical force hadn’t. Sadly, the trunk doesn’t seem intimidated.

It’s an interesting old thing, at least. Built from wood, judging from the sound it makes when he raps his knuckles against it. But encased in some kind of soft dark green material which feels like very fine leather. The hardware in the corners and the hinges and the lock are all antique brass.

Gabriel sighs and glances at his phone. Fuck, it’s late. “Jesse!”

A few minutes later his tall and gangly son appears just below the attic entrance. “Dad?” the boy asks warily.

“I need your help getting this thing down. It’s heavy. Then we’ll be done for the day and head home. Probably grab a pizza on the way,” Gabriel says.

Jesse visibly perks up at the promise of pizza and hops onto the attic stairs, clambering up. Gabriel directs him to pick up one end of the heavy trunk, while Gabriel himself carries the other and backs down the stairs first. Good thing he was still in shape despite being out of the Army for a decade, otherwise he’s pretty sure he’d be a Reyes pancake right about now.

By some miracle he manages not to break his goddamn neck getting the thing down from the attic. The regular stairs to the first floor are much easier with Jesse’s help. Gabriel’s mother comes out from the kitchen and peers at the old trunk sitting in her living room.

“Last thing out of the attic,” Gabriel says, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I never found a key, mama, and I can’t seem to force it open.”

Mama Reyes says nothing immediately. After a few moments she raises a gnarled hand and goes to touch the lock with a finger, but stops when the house trembles enough to rattle all the family photos on the wall.

“Shit, ain’t nobody got time for an earthquake right now, SoCal, fuck off,” Gabriel grumbles.

His mother looks at him curiously, her brown eyes searching his. “Mijo, when you touched this, did you feel nothing?”

Gabriel gives her an odd look. “Yeah? Irritation that it wouldn’t open?”

Her lips twitch, the laugh lines around her eyes deepening, before she turns away. “Why don’t you take it with you, Gabi? Maybe with proper tools at home, you can get it open. I think this belonged to my grandmother. If you don’t want the things inside, you can bring it back here.”

Gabriel gives a noncommittal grunt. “Fine, fine. I need to get going. Need to make sure my other kid isn’t hacking into the CIA mainframe or some shit, and then I gotta feed these kids. Jessito, help me get this thing into the truck, yeah?”

* * *

It’s another two weeks before Gabriel has the time to even think about opening the trunk. It sits in his living room, tucked neatly against the coffee table. It’s Friday night and some rerun of a not-terribly-funny show is just finishing, he has a half-empty container of Chinese food on the couch next to him, and a beer in hand, and his feet are resting up on top of the trunk. The house is dark and quiet, Olivia having a sleepover at her bestie Hana’s house and Jesse is off with his hooligan friend Genji, probably about to get arrested doing whatever the fuck teenage boys do on a Friday night.

Exhaustion from a hectic week between work and end-of-year school conferences have made Gabriel almost catatonic, particularly since he’s been sleeping poorly of late. Restless and rolling around, waking up with the worst boners and at least twice now apparently having wet dreams that he doesn’t remember, like he’s goddamn fifteen again.

There’s a cute as fuck blond as a lead on tv, which is honestly the only reason he’s watching this crappy sitcom. Is that another boner starting up? Christ. He takes out his phone, firing up Ye Olde Grindr account, which he hasn’t used in a hot minute. He’s that desperate to get laid at this point. No idea where this shit is coming from, he’s been a single dad for years, with only the occasional need for a quick hookup to keep the snake happy, and now out of the blue for the past couple weeks he’s had a mighty need. The tv show ends and he shuts it off, leaving the house quiet as he looks to his phone as a savior.

Gabriel’s foray into Grindr is less than inspiring from the get-go, swiping left constantly and feeling his frustration mounting. It’s not until he gets to a profile of a _very_ hot and buff blond guy with the most intense blue eyes he’s ever seen that he pauses. Hmm. Yes. That will do nicely. The interested twitch of his cock in his jeans denotes agreement.

He swipes right without even reading the profile, but then has to look up from the glow of his phone when there’s a _click_ near his feet. It takes him a moment to figure out it came from the trunk. He sits up, brow furrowed.

He’d poked at the trunk a bit after getting it here and had figured he might have to take a drill to it to break it open, but hadn’t gotten around to doing so since.

Now the trunk is outright mocking him. The lock has just clicked open, the hasp popping up of its own accord. Gabriel scowls. “ _Hombre_ , if you aren’t full of ancient Mayan coins or some shit that will let me retire right now, you’re going into the kids’ bathroom to serve as the fanciest damn trash can on the planet.”

The trunk appears unbothered by this threat.

Well, might as well see what’s inside. Grindr forgotten for the moment he lifts the top of the chest.

Sadly, it does not contain the key to his immediate retirement.

“Really? That’s _it_? Most anticlimactic shit ever!” Gabriel grouses, angrily reaching into the mostly empty trunk and grabbing the thick leatherbound book inside. It’s a hefty weight—for a book—but it sure doesn’t explain how heavy the damn trunk had been that it took two people to cart it around. “A fucking book!”

Well okay, a fucking book that seems like it’s old and kinda gothic, and that means it’s actually pretty neat. He sits back down on the couch and flips it open, noticing the thick pages are yellowed with age. Pages cramped with tight black writing in a language he doesn’t immediately recognize. The letters are Romanized, at least, and some words here and there look familiar. If he had to guess, he’d say this might be Latin. On some of the pages, however, there are strange symbols and drawings that are definitely _not_ Latin. 

He stops on a certain page, frowning thoughtfully at the circles and squiggly lines at the top. “Okay, this is hella cool,” he says. He clears his throat, something compelling him to try to read the Latin out loud, struggling through it quite painfully. Somewhere out there some classical literature professor or some priest at the Vatican has just awakened in a cold sweat, he thinks with a self-deprecating chuckle. He sets the book down on the chest with a shrug.

“Guess I can pop down to the university sometime and see if some nerd can help me figure out what you are,” Gabriel says. “You seem pretty legit.” He shuffles into the kitchen with the leftovers of his dinner and the empty beer bottle.

He’s grabbing another drink and a fresh slice of lime when the house trembles, causing the glasses and plates in the kitchen cabinets to clink loudly.

Earthquakes. Always with the goddamn earthquakes in this town. Gabriel, grumbling, pulls up the cowl of his black hoodie and heads back into the living room. He’s about to take a sip of his beer when he realizes there’s a man there.

Specifically, there’s a man sitting cross-legged on top of the old trunk, the book open in his lap. The guy is wearing what looks like leather pants, but without any shoes or socks, and he’s also shirtless, a fact which sort of short circuits Gabriel’s brain. The guy is fucking _built_ , with broad shoulders and a six pack like a dream. He’s got short wild and spikey hair of a vibrant sunny shade, and when Gabriel enters, the man looks up, revealing intensely brilliant cornflower-blue eyes.

“Umm… hi,” Gabriel says. His jeans are suddenly uncomfortably tight. But before all the blood rushes south out of his brain, something suddenly occurs to him. “Well, damn. I know I haven’t used Grindr in a while, but they really improved the speed of hookups, huh?” Because this is most _definitely_ the same guy he had swiped right on a few minutes ago.

The stranger smiles. “Hi,” he replies cheerfully. “Your Latin is atrocious. But thanks for finally getting me out of here.” He raps a knuckle on the surface of the chest he’s sitting on.

“You’re… umm… welcome?” Gabriel says.

The hot blond grins, slowly standing up, muscles rippling as he stretches like a cat just getting up from a nap. Then he walks up to Gabriel, pressing a hand against his chest. “I have been trapped in there for a very long time, so I am… _quite_ appreciative. Please let me reward you… _properly_.” Hottie McHotts runs his tongue salaciously over his bottom lip.

Gabriel squints, looking at him up and down, then shrugs. “Okay, sure. You want a beer?”

For a long moment Hottie and Gabriel just stare at each other.

Then the blond scowls. “Fuck me. You are a Reyes witch!”

* * *

“So what’s your name?”

The response is some horrible guttural noise that sounds like a cat hacking up a hairball crossed with an impressive human belch.

“Mmm. I kind of heard a sound sort of like Jack in there,” Gabriel says sagely.

The pouty hottie on his bed turns an incredulous look at him. “How did you… you know what? Nevermind. Jack is fine. I’ll answer to that.” He returns to glaring at the Switch he’d grabbed from the living room earlier before huffing off to Gabriel’s bedroom. He has a slender black tail with a pointy spade end to it and it flickers back and forth in agitation.

“Cool. So… umm… you’re a sex demon?”

“An incubus, yes.”

“And you just like, have sex with humans. Men specifically.”

“That’s my job, yes.”

There’s a pause. Gabriel is about to ask why that isn’t happening here when he suddenly notices what the demon is doing. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing to Olivia’s island? She’s got like 300 hours on that thing!”

“I am kicking out all her villagers,” Jack replies spitefully. “And replacing them with ugly ones.”

Gabriel sighs. “Look, man, I know you’re pissed about something, but do you have to take it out on my kid’s AC island? She’s just going to blame Jesse for this, and then there’s going to be a huge ass fight and no peace in my household for weeks.”

“I’m a demon. I spread chaos and sow discord,” Jack replies, never looking up from the Switch.

“I thought you said you’re a demon that fucks people.”

Jack drops the Switch to the bed and leaps out of the bed with a scowl. “I _am._ Except, humans are supposed to be completely under my sway, incapable of resisting me! The only humans on this godforsaken rock that can resist me are witches of the Reyes bloodline!” He snarls at Gabriel, a mouth full of inhumanly sharp teeth, and the little curled black horns he’d recently sprouted glistening in moonlight from the window. “The lot of you are nothing but trouble! Always have been! The last Reyes I knew trapped me in that book and tossed me into that trunk to rot!”

“Well that explains how you ended up in my mom’s attic. And why you’re so pissed,” Gabriel observes.

The demon glares at him, before his expression suddenly falls. “I served my mistress well, I was a loyal familiar to a powerful Reyes witch…” He shakes his head sadly. “And when she was on her deathbed, she promised her family would take care of me! Instead, her sister locked me away inside that book, and shoved me in a box, and I was _forgotten_ . I thought they were gone for good. Sometimes I was aware of what was happening outside the trunk. Sometimes not. I thought maybe I’d been sold like… like a _thing_ . It’s taken me a hundred years to gain enough magic that I could reach out beyond the box and interact somewhat with the outside world. I finally get my freedom and then… it’s _you._ One of them!”

Gabriel says nothing, quietly listening to this rant, which he thinks Jack really needed to get off his chest. When the demon finally goes silent, his chest rising and falling rapidly with emotion, Gabriel looks down at his feet guiltily.

“What!” Jack growls.

“It’s just… you said you were a demon. That fucks men.”

“Lucifer, _yes,_ I am, what part of that is hard to understand?”

“No, that part’s easy to understand. I was just wondering… you said you served a Reyes witch. Specifically, you said you served _her_ well.”

Jack opens his mouth for a moment, then closes it. The demon takes a few deep breaths before his shoulders sag. “I didn’t serve her like _that._ I was her familiar. I helped with magic and spells. We were… friends. Companions.”

Gabriel nods. “It must have been really hard to watch her grow old and die, then. I’m sorry. And for what it’s worth… I’m sorry no one else in my family pulled you out of there. I think you’re talking about my great grandma, but my family ended up coming here to the US, and well… my mom talks all the time about how we’re descended from witches and stuff but that the old ways were lost. I didn’t actually ever believe in magic.”

Jack shakes his head. “I watched the world go by during the times I was conscious. I logically understand that technology evolved to replace the old ways. But I still don’t understand how magic is just… _gone_ from the world.”

Gabriel shrugs. “We don’t need magic. We have the internet.” He pauses, arms across his chest. “Speaking of magic and the internet… how did you end up on my Grindr?”

“Since some idiot lost the magical key to the trunk, I had to get you to unlock it some other way. I was able to toss enough magic out to make your Grindr the key.”

“But you said you couldn’t manipulate me, cuz I’m a Reyes?”

“No, I said you weren’t completely under my sway. I can’t _make_ you do anything. All I did was make you horny with my aura and then tempt you. You are the one that swiped right. You _chose_ to. You also chose to subject me to your godawful Latin,” the demon replies, studying his nails.

“I mean… can you blame me? You’re smoking hot.”

Jack peers at him for a moment, then smiles. He juts a hip out, tail curling seductively around a leg. “Are you saying that you would willingly let me seduce you, Mr. Reyes?”

Gabriel’s dark eyes travel from Jack’s strong jaw and pouty lips down to those perfect almost pillowy tits, down the tight abdomen and following the blond treasure trail into those tight leather pants. Even the prehensile tail is sexy. Gabriel’s eyes are slowly glazing over as he contemplates what sort of heaven he can find in the arms of a sex demon. Jack’s tail twitches in anticipation.

But then he blinks. “No,” he says, and heads for the door.

There is a surprised sound behind him. “W-what?” Jack growls.

In the doorway, Gabriel turns back to regard him. “I said no. I don’t want you to fuck me because it’s your job. I want you to fuck me because you want to. Hey, if you’re hungry, there’s Chinese in the fridge.”

* * *

This is the first time in creation that Jack has ever tried popcorn, and he makes a filthy moaning sound because it _tastes so good._ He likes soda, too, because it’s so damn stimulating. And while _Pacific Rim_ is at first somewhat baffling to him, the demon becomes enthralled soon enough, although he seems to be rooting for the _kaiju._

Really, Jack is quite adorable and kind of fun to be around, especially once he turns off that goddamn horny aura. Having been stuck in a magic trunk for a hundred years, Jack has missed out on way too much, and Gabriel insists that he get to see some of the finest cinema humanity managed to create without magic. It’s been a long time since he could share his favorite movies with someone that wasn’t his kid, too.

“When things like this exist, why do you waste your time watching garbage like _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ ? And _Ancient Aliens_ ?” Jack says after _Pacific Rim_ is over.

Gabriel has the grace to be embarrassed, his dark face flushing. “Hey, what the hell were you doing spying on me and my shitty tv habits? I’ll have you know I only watch _Ancient Aliens_ to heckle and feel better about myself.”

Jack gestures at the trunk sitting next to the coffee table. “I was sort of a captive audience. Between your terrible tv habits and your daughter’s many hours of Animal Crossing, I was slowly going mad.”

Gabriel sinks down lower, mortified. “Did you see me jacking off to—”

“Yes.”

The man groans, covering his face. “Look, man… I work a lot of hours, I’m always tired, I love my kids but they are a lot sometimes, and I just want to watch something brain dead when I get home, alright. You don’t gotta judge.”

Jack hums thoughtfully and shifts the popcorn bucket between his legs. The end of his tail twitches back and forth, like a metronome. “I am not judging,” he says finally. “You just seem really lonely.”

Gabriel grumbles and hits play to start the next movie. Jack doesn’t say anything more on the subject, and they hunker down to watch movies all night. With each one they seem to curl up closer and closer. They are crying their way through the flashback scene in _UP_ when Jack suddenly kisses him, softly, their tears intermingling.

Gabriel doesn’t pull away, but when they separate, he sighs. “I told you—”

Jack puts a finger over his lips to quiet him. “That wasn’t business. That was pleasure.”

Gabriel visibly swallows.

* * *

There’s a certain inevitability to having a sex demon pop out of a trunk in your living room and ending up like this, Gabriel supposes.

Or at least, that’s what he tells himself when he finds himself on his back with a beautiful blond incubus riding his cock like it’s a champion racehorse.

There’s some lingering doubt in the back of his head that Jack is only doing this out of some sense of duty. But he certainly _seems_ to be enjoying himself as he bounces up and down along Gabriel’s girth while making the most incredibly lewd noises. Sweet Mother Mary, if Gabriel’s soul is doomed after this, what a way to go!

Gabriel watches him with not a bit of awe, his heart pounding against his rib cage and groans being drawn from him involuntarily. Gabriel can feel the orgasm coming and he thinks it’s way too soon because he vaguely recalls something about sex demons eating your soul or some shit, which admittedly had not come up as a topic of discussion between them. But if he’s about to lose his soul, he’s not about to go down as a minuteman either. Fuck _that._

“Hey. Hey!” he says, tightening the hands he has around Jack’s waist. “Slow down, sunshine, or I’m gonna blow my load way too soon.”

Jack is panting, perspiration making his pale skin glisten in the moonlight. “I’m… I’m sorry… I haven’t… had anyone in… a long time. God, you feel so good. Your cock is a glimpse of heaven!” He does, at least, pause his frantic riding, head hanging down, chest heaving, golden hair plastered to his sweaty face.

Gabriel, gazing up at him, can’t help but think how angelic he looks, even with those curled black horns. He reaches up and gently brushes a few stray strands of wet hair out of Jack’s eyes, and the gentle touch earns him a tender smile from the demon.

“Off you go,” Gabriel murmurs, rolling his hips gently. “My dick needs a break.”

Jack reluctantly slides off of him, and the minute he’s standing next to the bed, Gabriel sits up with a groan. “Fuck!” The cold air hitting his overheated cock is a shock. But at least it helps wind him back down from the brink.

Jack whimpers, his hand sliding over his own engorged cock, his pupils blown wide. Gabriel can’t help the sudden surge of want that slams into him, and with a growl he yanks Jack’s hand off his own cock and pulls him flush to his body. Gabriel presses a hot, needy kiss to those flushed lips. Jack seems to melt against him, grinding desperately against Gabriel’s muscular thigh. The demon’s arms wrap around Gabriel’s neck and they press against one another, devouring one another via desperate kissing. Gabriel can feel the prehensile tail wrapping around his thigh almost possessively, and it makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

When he’s forced to come up for air, gasping for breath, Gabriel nips at Jack’s bottom lip, making the demon growl.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Ass in the air. I’m gonna fuck you like you’re the last man on Grindr,” Gabriel orders.

Jack giggles. Honest to God _giggles._ Without hesitation, the demon clambers up onto the bed as told, looking back at him coyly while that tail whips back and forth like an overstimulated cat. Gabriel grins and dives onto the bed.

The noises that come out of the demon’s cherry lips shaped like an O are obscene in the most delightful and lovely way as Gabriel fucks him hard into the bed. It’s only when he’s pounding that perfect ass that it occurs to him that he never asked if demons come. Was that a thing? Wasn’t semen the seeds of life? Did demons reproduce? Did they have babies?

Before Gabriel’s stupid brain spirals, Jack unwittingly helps him.

“Gabriel!” he shouts. “I’m going to come!”

“You feel so damn good! So damn tight!” Gabriel moans back. It’s true, this is probably the tightest fit he’d ever fucked into, male _or_ female, and _Dios_ he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to fuck anyone or anything else again. “Jack, _god_ … _Jesus fuck..._ ”

“They have nothing to do with this!” Jack growls over his shoulder at him, baring those sharp teeth at him. His blue eyes flash briefly red, like he’s genuinely pissed, but then Gabriel’s cock hits _that_ spot and Jack forgets his anger as he tosses his head back with a needy whine. “Gabe! _Gabe_!”

“That’s right, baby! Come on _papi_ ’s cock!”

And Jack does. His hips stutter as he convulses, cock spewing white all over the bed, accompanied with a long drawn out moan. His body shuddering around Gabe’s dick is enough to tip him over, and with a groan he’s pumping what feels like a _lot_ of hot come into the demon and he’s reminded briefly that he hasn’t gotten laid in way too long and holy _hell_ does Jack feel amazing around his cock.

They both collapse to the bed, gasping for breath. The demon is facing away from him, and Gabriel takes the opportunity to sidle up against Jack’s back. The demon’s tail twitches between them but otherwise Jack displays no sign that he’s even noticed. Until Gabriel rests a hand on the demon’s side and slowly begins trailing it down pale sweaty skin.

Jack’s body stiffens beneath his touch for a moment, and Gabriel stops immediately, taking his hand away. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to.”

Jack looks over his shoulder at him, curiously. “No… I was just… surprised. I… you can keep doing that if you want.” He relaxes, and doesn’t go rigid again when the hand returns to caressing him.

“You like to cuddle afterwards,” Jack says after a while.

“Yeah,” Gabriel says, sounding kind of embarrassed. “That’s kind of why I stopped using Grindr for a while. Dudes just get off and then want you to leave immediately. At least that’s been my experience.”

Jack hums thoughtfully. “I like it.” He snuggles further against the other man’s chest.

Gabriel smiles.

* * *

“You keep saying I’m a witch but like… I don’t know shit about magic.”

“You have latent magical power. It runs in your blood. I could sense it even from inside the box. And it’s strong enough that even without any training, you were able to summon me.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Jack peers at him as Gabriel runs a comb through hair that’s still wet from the shower. The demon eyes him for a long moment, his tail idly toying with the towel wrapped around Gabriel’s waist.

“You want to ask me something,” the incubus says finally. “Out with it.”

“Well, umm…” Gabriel sighs. “It’s not really a question, per se. More like… I don’t want you to stay here if you don’t want to be here. Like I summoned you and all, but you can leave anytime you want.”

Jack studies him, those blue eyes far too sincere for a goddamn demon. “Well, I want to stay here,” he says finally.

Gabriel wrinkles his nose. “You were pretty pissed when you realized who I was.” A door slams downstairs and Gabriel grimaces. It’s morning and the kids are back from their sleepovers with friends. His mind is already working on how to explain the hot blond.

“I was pissed, but… well, you try being stuck in a trunk for a century and see how cheerful you are when you finally get out.” Jack shrugs. If he noticed the noises elsewhere in the house, he seems unconcerned. “I like you. You actually remind me… of her. Of your great-grandmother Cassandra.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel goes back to combing his hair. “Yeah, about her… why the hell did she summon you anyway?”

Jack snorts. “She didn’t mean to. She wanted to summon a bisexual succubus to both kill her abusive husband and to love her. She got me instead.” He studies his nails as Gabriel turns slowly to him with a furrowed brow. “Before you ask, yes, I killed her abusive husband for her. I didn’t need to seduce him for that. And then later she met a very nice human man, your great-grandfather, while I remained her stalwart companion.”

“How the fuck did she summon a gay demon when she was looking for a bisexual succubus?”

Jack looks up with a smirk. “Her Latin, like yours, was fucking atrocious.” He crosses his arms on his chest. “But it’s okay, it all worked out in the end.” His tail is toying with the knot of Gabriel’s towel. “And I think things will work out just fine here, too. I can teach you magic, you know. But we’ll have to work on your Latin first.”

Gabriel wraps an arm around Jack’s waist and pulls him flush to his chest. “Now you listen here,” he growls. “I like you. And if you’re staying because you want to, that’s fine. Even if I have to sit through Latin lessons. But I got teenagers living here, and I gotta figure out a way to explain you. And your horns and tail.”

Jack makes a dismissive motion. “I can make those invisible. And what is there to explain? I’m the new boyfriend. Their sad and lonely father is finally getting some much-needed ass. Their lives will be exponentially better as a result.”

Gabriel scowls but he can’t really argue with that. He probably _will_ be more pleasant to be around.

There’s an unholy shriek of sheer indignation from Olivia downstairs. “ _Jesse_ ! _What did you do to my island? Where is my Raymond? And my Judy! And and—oh my GOD they are all gone!_ ”

“ _What? I didn’t touch your stupid island!_ ”

 _“Te voy a matar_!”

And just like that the temporary peace of Gabriel’s house is shattered as his kids are suddenly shouting back and forth at one another.

Gabriel turns a suffering stare on Jack.

The demon, for his part, simply smiles innocently and shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Te voy a matar - I am going to kill you


End file.
